Shooting Star
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Warning Lemon!


**_Moth: _**_Hello! Hello! Hello! So this is a request from **FreaxGeax**. I'll take requests from anyone else:) My current poll is tied; if anyone else would like to help me out on that, that'd be lovely. I might just give everyone both. Write a big story and some one shots! n_n Anyway, heres a lovely fluffy lemon! :) Do enjoy! :) Oh! The character's name is Sugar :) _

* * *

><p>He told me he'd be here any moment, but any moment seemed like forever. My parents disliked when I stayed out so late, but I hadn't seen L for a few weeks and I missed him.<p>

I tapped my feet on the wood of the treehouse him and I built as little kids, and gazed up at the stars.

"Uhm…Sugar?" I sat up and saw L. He had on his usual attire, and the dark circles under his eyes looked like half moons.

"L! I didn't think you'd come. It took you a while." I said sitting all the way up. He pulled himself in and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry. Watari wouldn't let me out of the house, and I had to make sure Mello, Near, and Matt were sound asleep. Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" I asked looking away and up at the stars again. L scooted closer and looked up with me.

"Wow…" he said quietly. "This is amazing, isn't it?"

"Completely. I feel so tiny when I look up at the stars. Don't you remember on some days when Watari would bring you to my house and we'd stay out and watch the stars?" I asked turning towards him. He didn't look back at me right away, and the dullish moonlight created a beautiful hue against his skin. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"How could I forget? We stayed out late on some nights hoping to see shooting stars." I giggled a little bit.

"Yeah, but we never managed to see one."

"Maybe we will tonight." I felt him scoot closer to me. I looked back up at the stars and sighed.

"Sugar?" He said softly.

"Yes?" He bit his tongue and then looked away. "Is something the matter?" I asked.

"No, nothing is _wrong_, but I've got a problem." He looked down at his shoes.

"Hmm? What kind of problem?" I asked turning towards him and taking my attention off the stars. The 10 years I've been friends with L he's straight up told me if he's had a problem, but he's never been this anxious about one.

"See, there's a girl who I know, and, um…" he trailed off and lightly sucked the tip of his thumb.

"Oh! Who is it?" I asked. I hoped that it was me, but it never was. All my friends who I had been crushing on never said it was me. My friend Light, who was my first crush, wanted to date this girl named Misa; my friend Matsuda, second crush, wanted to date some girl named Violet, and my other friend, BB, who was my third major crush, wanted to date a girl named Diane. I was always got my heart crushed. Now, I didn't _just_ hope to have L like me for the sake of being liked, but because he was my first friend I made. He, in all honesty, was my first crush. I never told anyone that, not even Light. I tend to tell Light a lot of things, but I didn't tell him that. I was emotionally prepared for what would come next.

"She's a girl…I'm not sure if you know her…" he said avoiding the name question.

"Well, what d'you need help with?" I asked playing with a strand of my black hair.

"Well, I mean…I'm not sure how to ask her out. I've gone around and asked a few of her friends, and they all have good ideas, but most of them are all the same. One was to write her a letter, another was surprise her with a kiss first, and the other was watch horror movies with her and when she gets scared snuggle up to her and ask her. Those don't seem like they were thought through a whole lot. Or maybe they were; I don't know, but I want this to be special." He said.

"Horror movies? Really? Wow that _is _one way to get asked out. My advice," I said looking at him. I felt my cheeks become hot, and the butterflies begin to grow frantic. "Come up with your own way to ask her out. Girls love it when they get surprised by guys they like. It makes everything a hundred times better." I let my eyes float all the way back up to the deep blue sea of stars.

"That does sound a lot better than any of the others." He chuckled lightly and laid back. Whoever she was she'd be one lucky girl. I sighed and laid back turning towards L.

"Where did you meet her?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Uhm…a while back. Yeah I've been talking to her for a long time and…I figured that it was for me to tell her how I truly feel. It's been eating away at me for all these years, and I've had enough." I smiled.

"Awe! You're so cute! Any girl who you like would be a fool NOT to like you back." I said pulling my feet close to my chest. My eyes wandered back up to the sky, and he sat up.

"I can't believe this is still standing. It's been so long." L inquired.

"Yes it has. It's an amazing treehouse. A lot of fun memories here." I said looking at him. He turned his gaze to me and smiled.

"You look really pretty tonight Sugar." He said looking back up at the sky. I felt my face become hot and I turned away.

"Thanks L…" I tried to hold back my smile, but I couldn't. I had to remind myself that he was probably being nice; like he always is.

"Hahaha. How could I forget _that!_ We wrecked my kitchen and my parents wouldn't let me touch any baking materials for the next five months, but that was so much fun." I said poking his arm. We had been in the treehouse for the last three hours and I didn't care what my parents said. I wasn't leaving; I was enjoying my time with L. They would probably never allow me to come back out and spend time with him. They never trusted me to be alone with a guy.

"But you have to admit the cake we made was delicious." L inquired smiling and poking my nose.

"Are you kidding? 100% delicious. It was a dark chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. The next week we ate the entire thing. I don't think I've ever ingested that much chocolate before in my life." I rested my head on his stomach and sighed. For the last three hours we had been reminiscing about our childhood. It was starting to disappear. We were both seventeen and soon we'd be adults. I sat up and leaned my head on the side of the treehouse. I gasped.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked. I looked at him and then at my hand. He had managed to take hold of it. I was a little bit confused, and a little bit happy.

"No, you didn't scare me. I just…um…I didn't think you'd want to hold my hand." I felt flush as he held it.

"Why would you ever think that?" he asked scooting closer. I shrugged and he looked back up at the sky. "Sugar! Oh my gosh! Look quickly!" he said. My eyes darted for the sky, and after 10 years of waiting, 10 years of anticipation, we finally saw a shooting star.

"L did you just–-"

"I did just see that. Did you?" he asked turning towards me.

"Yes. We finally saw our first shooting star!" I giggled and hugged him. He returned the hug and did something else; I felt him kiss my cheek and look at me once he was done. We were three inches away from each other at this point. "L…did you just–"

"Yes, in deed I did. I'm sorry…I uhm…I'm not sure what came over me." I looked away and smiled.

"Don't be sorry," I began, "I might've done the same thing…" Why am I saying this to him? He likes someone else, and if he did it to me, does this mean I'm the girl he likes? No! That can't be true! It wouldn't make any sense. _**It would make PERFECT sense. He was very vague on where he met this girl, and her name. **_My brain was always spot on more than I was. But so were Light, Matsuda, and BB. They didn't tell me where they met the girl, but they did tell me her name.

"You would've?" he asked. We were still wrapped up in a hug. I bashfully nodded looking away. His long fingers touched my chin and moved it towards his face. Our lips crashed together and I pulled back.

"Wait, L, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm kissing you…" he said.

"I know, but what about the girl you like?"

"What about her?" he asked.

"Well, if you're kissing me it–" he cut me off again and I couldn't resist. I kissed him back and forgot all about this other girl; if there even was another girl.

"So, I made a wish on our shooting star, do you want to know what it was?" This cannot be happening! This isn't supposed to happen to me! I'm the friend of all these adorable and sweet guys, not their girl.

"Wait, L if what just happened was all true does that mean…?" he giggled and entangled his fingers in my hair.

"I thought you'd catch on sooner or later Sugar. I didn't want to be too obvious. To answer your question…it means yes." He kissed my lips yet again and pulled me close. "And you do taste like sugar…" he said licking my lips. My heart was in a complete state of shock, as well as my mind, and everything else.

He held me close and kissed my lips. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip; asking for permission timidly. I allowed him entrance and our tongues soon danced with one anthers. Chills were sent up and down my spine, my heart beat was doing quite a boogie, and my capillaries were on an overload in my face. I pulled back a little bit and took a breather.

"How come you never told me?" I asked cocking my head to the side. He shrugged and rubbed my back.

"I was terrified that you didn't feel the same way. You told me about all the other guys you liked, and well…I thought you still liked BB." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"L, do you realize that I've been crushing on you fro the past 12 years?" he shook his head 'no'. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "Well you do now." Our lips linked together again and I fell on top of him. We scooted ourself further back into the treehouse so no one would see us if they so happened to walk by. I doubt anyone would. His lips trailed down to the left side of my neck and he began to suck my delicate skin. I sensed that he's been wanting to do this for some amount of time.

His hands snaked up under my shirt and massaged my breasts through my bra. I sat up a little bit and smirked at him.

"Let me help you…" I took my shirt off and unbuttoned my bra for him. His lips crashed onto mine again. He decided that he'd get behind me. He sat against the walls of the tree house and I sat in his lap. I could feel his hard member push through his jeans. His lips touched my delicate skin on my neck as he fondled my breasts again. I giggled a little and pushed my lower back into his growing hard on to tease him.

"Y-You're skin is so soft Sugar… and,…um, I love touching you…" I giggled and rested my hands on his thighs. I decided to turn around and face him. I kissed him and let my hands unzip his pants. I pulled away and looked at the pleasure he was in. He grabbed me and began to lick my nipples with his cute pink tongue. I watched him and softly moaned, throwing my head back.

"You're tongue feels amazing…" I breathed out feeling his hands move up and down my back. I pushed my hips into his and giggled. He kissed all the way up to my lips and I began to take his shirt off. Once I had it off I got off of him and he stood up to take his pants off, but I stopped him. "Let me…" I smirked. I pulled his blue jeans down all the way and exposed him in his light blue boxers. I could see he was extremely happy. I looked up at him and he blushed. I wrapped my hands around his swollen member and began to move move my hand up and down outside the thin fabric.

"Can you please take them off…" he begged.

"Just wait a minute silly."

"Sugar, you know I can't wait." He said.

"You're going to have to." I held his hands down a little bit and watched him squirm.

"You're forever a tease Sugar." He moaned.

"I know, aren't I?" I began to slowly slide his boxers off. I felt his entire body relax. "See, isn't waiting worth it?" I asked.

"Mmm only a little bit. I've been waiting ten years. I think I've paid all off all my waiting." I giggled and took his throbbing member in my hand and licked the tip. "Please don't…" I heard him say. I giggled using the tip of my tongue to trace his entire length. "How did I know you were?" he asked. I licked the top, under, and sides of his shaft, and finally I put him in my mouth. I moved my head back and forth looking up at him and hearing his tiny moans. My entire face was hot and I'm guessing beat red. I stopped and he looked down at me, and I kissed the tip. "I…never knew you were this…naughty."

"Well," I said feeling a smirk come across my face, "now you know." He bent down and crawled on top of me. I took off my shorts and left my panties on him for him to peel off. He hooked the thin piece of fabric with his thumbs and slowly took them off of me. He exposed my lower half and he touched my inner thighs first; then his fingers touched my aching and wet folds as I sharply sucked in air. I let out a tiny whimper-moan and he looked up at me. I blushed and he stopped for a second.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…but don't worry about pleasuring me before hand, I just want to be close to you." I said sitting up a little and pulled him close my face. I kissed him and felt his hand move down lower. The tip of him gently touched me before entering. He pushed himself inside me slowly, and I winced in pain. He kissed my lips again and pulled me close. Once he was fully inside me he began to move out slowly.

"Wow…you're…uhm…you're really tight Sugar." I giggled and looked away from a little embarrassment.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said pulling him back. I felt my tongue make it's way into his mouth as he began to thrust faster. The sound of our skin slapping together was soon to be heard in the treehouse. I didn't want to moan too loud, or else people would realize we were up here. I bit my bottom lip to keep my moans trapped. "Ohhhh…Lawliet." He kissed me so the moans weren't so loud. I felt him put his elbows next to my head and start to thrust even faster. I arched my back feeling him slide in and out, faster and faster.

"Ohhhh…." he moaned and I put my hands over his mouth. He looked down at me and smiled. I could feel my climax begin to get bigger and bigger. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please faster…please go faster…." I begged looking in his eyes. He began to get faster than before and I felt his eyes on me as my entire orgasm came over me. "Ohhh Lawliet!" I moaned looking up at him with his jaw dropped. I pushed him on his back and began to stroke him. He smiled as I got faster and faster.

"Ahhhh….Nggggg….." I smirked and he took over while I watched him. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhh." He got his warm cum on my arm and I giggled; as did he. I bent down and kissed him. I pulled over a blanket that we always get in here and covered us in it. He kissed my forehead and put his arms around me.

"Wow…I didn't think you had it in you…" I said playing with his hair. I saw a smirk on his face.

"Well," he smirked and kissed my cheek, "now you know." I rested my head on his chest and looked out the entrance and up at the sky again. I saw another shooting star. I turned towards L, but he had already closed his eyes and he looked too peaceful. I didn't want to wake him. I closed my eyes holding him closely.


End file.
